gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ASW-G-65 Gundam Andrealphus
The ASW-G-65 Gundam Andrealphus '(aka Andrea or Andrealphus) is a heavily customized kitbash of the Astaroth and the Cherudim that appears in Gundam Build Fighters eXceed. Built by Round Table member, Andrew Paredia, the Gundam Andrealphus was used as the team's main mobile suit. It is packed to the brim with weaponry to suit his style of fighting. Technology & Combat Characteristics As a heavily armed mobile suit, the Andrealphus was created to fight enemies in both long-range and or short-range battles. Originally designed by Bruce Wong as a sniper unit, this was the reason that parts of the Cherudim were added in, but was switched over with close quarter combat weaponry to deal with units who go near the Andrealphus. Much of its design was based off a Peacock as it was the original rendition of Andrealphus in the ''Ars Goetia, the suit's performance was considered to be average during its first launch but after much changes to the suit's armor, including the additional reactive armor attached to various parts of its body, it was considered a very powerful suit being able to take down a mobile armor on all of its own. Taking advantage of its almost unlimited run time, it is equipped with the eXceed System. The eXceed system is used as a Trans-Am like state, making the suit glow a bright silver and increasing its speed ten times from its original, the only difference other than its change in color and power increase is the purging of the reactive armor and the removal of all other weapons except for the Claymore and Shield, making the suit very lightweight in comparison to its original weight, the armors rejoin to the suit after the purge with its ultra-thin magnetic layer that makes it able to retain its defensive capabilities after it loses most of its ranged weapons. The most obvious features of the Andrealphus is the sub-manipulators on its back that is used to fight off enemies using all of its weapons at once. Armaments * '''210mm Anti-Material Rifle Andrealphus' main ranged weaponry, obtained from the Astaroth's original HG-IBO model, the rifle is modified by Bruce to be able to be folded for easier storage. * Panzer Faust Similar to MS-18E Kampfer's Sturm Fausts, these weapons are generally launched from short to long distance to damage a part of an enemy heavily, these eapons are obtained from Gundam Astaroth's HG model * Steel Claymore The Andrealphus' main melee weapon, the claymore is mainly used in conjunction with its shields, the claymore comes from HG-IBA#004. * Steel Shield with Beam Rifle Custom shields that are both able to take a hit and fire beam weaponry, the beam rifle is usually used to distract enemies since the shield are unable to rotate, making it not very effective in battle. * Heavy Rifle (Optional Weapon) These heavy rifles are the 250mm Smoothbore Guns found in HG-IBA#001 but scaled down so it doesn't need more sub-arms to hold it, used only when fighting on land areas. Special Equipment & Features * eXceed Mode Originally developed by Bruce, the system allows the Andrealphus to be in a Trans-Am like state. To make the suit even faster, the suit purges its reactive armor which is able to rejoin the suit so it still has its defenses even after losing most of its weapons. Category:GBF eXceed